Homecoming
by BlackRoseInc
Summary: IchixHime/lemon/AU: Forget about a summary! Let's face it, there's lemons involved. Lots and lots of lemons: Gonna make some lemon-aid now...Enjoy! Now nominated for best drama at The IchiHime Awards community...VOTE 4 ME!


Just a little diddy I threw together tonight. Before you comment, there will be more chapters. I have a quiz in Psychology and fire traing this weekend, so I won't be able to get to another chapter till Monday.

Dedicated to every single one of you who have wrote and supported the idea of Ichixhime. As the great Blitch says, "The world needs more IchixHime"

Enjoy, and have a great weekend!!!

* * *

Fumbling between his luggage and the door, Ichigo used his foot to kick open the door. Tossing his bags to the floor, he shut the door and leaned against it, "Never again." He loosened the red tie from around his neck and chuckled, "Never again." Not even looking, Ichigo reached for the play button on his answering machine.

*beep*

"Sorry to bother you when your probably just getting home. Ms. Kuchiki is coming in on Monday. She says she's going blind. I tried not to laugh when she said that, but I couldn't help it. See you Monday morning. Oh, by the way. The water damage has been fixed, bye"

Ichigo rubbed his hand across his face, "Why me." The last part of the message finally hit his brain, "WATER DAMAGE!!!"

*beep*

"Dr. Kurosaki, this is Kira from cannon tech support. The copier we picked up will be ready by the 17th. Sorry for the delay. Call me when you get this or whenever it's convenient, bye."

Ichigo grabbed the post-it from the table. "Take copier from home office to work." He stuck the note on the door as a reminder for Monday morning.

Dragging his tired body to the kitchen, he grabbed a bottle of brandy, and poured a glass.

*beep*

"Ichi, it's Tatsuki. I'm sending Renji over tonight to drop off your order. How was the convention? Talk to ya later, bye."

That message brought a smile to his face. Before leaving on his trip to America, Ichigo ordered a special present for Orihime's birthday.

*beep*

"I miss you, babe. It's taking longer than I expected here in Paris. I should be home late Saturday night. I love you, Ichi. Bye"

"I miss you too, baby." He sighed, grabbing something to nibble from the fridge, "God knows how much I've missed you."

Orihime was on a book tour for her latest romance novel. She denied any connection between her characters love story and their own story, but he knew better. He didn't mind her sharing their story to the world, in fact it's what made her a best selling author.

With the glass in hand, Ichigo padded towards the steps, but a knock at the door stopped him. Opening the door, Renji stood on the other side with a blue bag in his hand.

"Come on in, Renji."

"Ms. Tatsuki sent me over." He held out the package, "I hope it's what you requested."

"I'm sure it will be perfect, as always." He reached in and pulled out a red velvet box. His eyes grew upon opening it. The 3 carat diamond was set beautifully on a platinum setting. Tiny rubies surrounded the flawless diamond.

"Stunning, absolutely stunning. Thank you, Renji." Reaching into his pocket, Ichigo pulled out a hundred dollar bill, "Thank you for bring this over," He handed the young man his tip.

"Thank you, sir. I hope Ms. Orihime loves it as much as you do. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Ichigo exclaimed, shutting the door behind him. Smiling all the way to the master bathroom, Ichigo placed the bag on the bed and hopped into a warm shower.

The taxi carrying Orihime pulled in front of the huge house over looking the city below. Getting out, Orihime looked at the dark house that stood before her.

"I'm home, Ichigo." she whispered as the driver placed her bags by her feet.

"Thank you so much Ms. Orihime, for the signed book. My wife will love it."

She smiled back at the man, handing him his tip. "You're very welcome. She'll love reading this next installment. Tell her it's real juicy."

The man squealed in delight, "I will, goodnight." he waved and drove off into the sunset.

With bags in hand, her tired body longed for a hot shower and a glass of wine. These last three week have been brutal. Rome, Paris, London, Berlin, New York, L.A, Moscow, and an unexpected stop in Dubai. The sounds of smooth jazz echoed through out the house as she opened the door.

"Ichigo?" She called out, flipping on the lights. She noticed his bags still by the front door, and the weeks of mail piled up on the table in the foyer.

Sorting through the mail, the jingling of a bell drew her attention away from the letter from her publisher. Bending down she released the lock from the cage.

"Meowww"

"I didn't forget about you, Ms. Yoruichi. Lets go find you some milk, ok"

"Meowww"

The fluffy orange, black and white cat jumped on every piece of furniture as Orihime made her way through the house towards the kitchen.

Orihime poured a saucer of milk and set it down for her cat, "Mommy could use a drink too." Going back to the fridge, she grabbed a bottle of red wine, and poured herself a big glass.

"Go find Ichigo!" Orihime requested of her cat. "Let daddy know we're home."

"Meowww" and off went the cat, searching for Ichigo.

Sitting on the deck off his office, Ichigo enjoyed the cool night air as he sipped on his glass of brandy. Dialing Orihime's cell number, he patiently waited for her to answer.

"Hey babe, hold on a sec. I just got out of the shower" Orihime smile, knowing she was just down stairs from him.

"Sorry about that, babe."

"I cant wait till you come home tomorrow."

"Really. So what are your plans for tonight?" She tried not to laugh.

A light scratching at his door grabbed his attention, "Hold on a sec, Yoruichi wants in my office," Walking to the door, and opening it, the cat quickly ran inside, jumping on his desk.

"Can you believe that cat of…" he paused realizing the cat was home, "I thought you had her? Wait a minute, where are you?"

Orihime broke out in a fit of laughter, "Outside in the backyard."

"Really." Ichigo went onto the deck and looked down, seeing Orihime waving up at him.

"Why the hell am I still on the damn phone, while your outside?" He questioned as he made his way down to where she was.

"I don't know. Why don't you hang up them, silly." She laughed as he stepped out onto the grass.

"Bye" he exclaimed hanging up his cell, pulling Orihime into his arms, "Hi"

Orihime giggled, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "I missed this so much, babe."

"Oh how I've missed you." He whispered, nuzzling her neck, planting soft kisses on her skin.

"How was the conven-" His lips met her with a new found sense of hunger. Deepening until the only sound she could make were needy little moans. He groaned softly when she nipped at his bottom lip. Orihime ravenously raked her fingers through his hair. Ichigo broke the kiss and urged her legs around his waist. Complying, Orihime began sucking at his neck and holding tight as he carried her inside.

"Ichi-" Orihime raked her fingernails lightly down his back, arching into him, "Want you."

Ichigo was halfway through the kitchen before he could feel himself sliding inside Orihime. His legs became weak as she pushed herself even closer to his body, taking all of him inside her. He shoved her against the kitchen and began thrusting deeper inside. That was one of the many things he loved about her, she liked it rough.

"Hime, oh god-" His thrusts became faster, rougher as her hips bucked with ever thrust. He hissed as she bit down on his shoulder, sucking at his skin. Ichigo's faint groans accelerated, until he was growling against her throat. He slowed he pace and pushed off the wall, not letting got of the warmth that surrounded his entire length. His shaking legs made it as far as the couch, that's where he landed. Orihime had a tight grip on his shoulders, straddling him.

"Ichi-" With a satisfied, elated cry, she began to move atop him. He quivered and cried out loudly, leaving no doubt of his approval. He pumped his hips in hard, even strokes that matched the grinding, thrusting movements of hers. Orihime threw her head back, arching and riding his hips enthusiastically as he slid her rode off, cupping her breasts.

"So close, Ichi-" She panted, feeling the tightness grow with each passing minute. She nuzzled his neck, sucking and gnawing at his flesh.

"Not yet." He wrapped his arms around her, gently guiding their bodies to the floor. Ichigo was looming above her. He devoured her lips, thrusting into her. Gripping her hips, he drove himself deep inside her, over and over again.

Orihime grabbed his shoulders, meeting him feverishly with each pump and stroke of his hips. As she slid hid robe off, that's when it hit. She dug her nails into his skin as wave after wave of a mind-blowing, earth shattering orgasm rocked her body. Ichigo held her tight, continuing to thrust as he rode the waves of ecstasy with her.

A few more thrusts, and he too was shuttering through an orgasm that would render him speechless.

Panting, exhausted, and satisfied, Orihime cradled him in her arms where he had collapsed. Ichigo always managed to leave her unable to think coherently, and she loved him for that.

Trailing her fingers along his shoulder, Ichigo looked over at her laying next to him. Smiling, he rolled onto his side, caressed her face with the back of his hand.

"I love you." He whispered before kissing her softly on her full lips. Orihime snaked her hand through his wet hair, deepening the kiss. Reluctantly, after a few moments, Ichigo pulled back.

She traced his jaw line with her fingers, " I love you."


End file.
